


The Little Problem

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Other, based off of a commercial, dan becomes a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: This is based off of an amazon commercial that was on during the summer. but instead of Phil it was a dog.It is about Dan having a little baby boy and Phil helping him out but the child doesn't like Phil. What ever will they do?(said in a rubbish theatrical voice)Here is a link to the commercial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ki8UfqIs-2E





	The Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read yet but will be soon.

Dan Howell pulls into the driveway and parks the silver minI van. He opens then sliding door to the back seat and smiles as he looks at the smiling face staring back at him. "You remind me of me when I was your age." The baby lets a small squeal in delight at the remark.  
"I want to see him!" Dan hears and turns around to see his best friend Phil Lester running to him. "Oh, wow! He looks so like you and his mum!"  
"Well, that iiss how it works." The baby squealed with delight again. "Come and grab the stuff from the back. I grab little d here."  
"Oh, is that the name you decided on a name? What is it? "Phil said as he opened the rear of the van.  
"No, no. That is what I am calling him, for the time being. His mum is really picky with names." Dan said as he picked up the small child out the car and immediately set the car seat on the pavement. "Man, you are heavy."  
"He is only 3.4473 kilos."  
"I don't lift weights!” Phil grabs all the toys that he could carry and walked into the house with Dan carrying the child. "There is some stuff out there, so, I will go and grab them." As Phil finishes grabbing the other things in the back he hears a silent cry from the house. He rushes in to see Dan trying to calm the baby   
"I don't know what to do!"  
"Maybe it is hungry. I'll go to the fridge and grab it." Phil rushes off to the kitchen and comes back with a bottle with milk in it.  
"Here you go little d." Dan said as he gave the baby the bottle.  
After the baby was done Phil said, "can I hold him!" With his lovable face.  
"Sure.” Dan said and handed him the baby. A second later he started crying. "maybe he needs a nappy change?" Dan said as he took the child back and walked to the nursery.  
Soon he came back and as soon as the child saw Phil he started crying again. Dan puzzled said "that is odd. He may need a nap? I’ll go lay him down in the crib." Dan walked off again. Phil feeling down waited till his friend came out the door.  
"It is amazing to think one of us has one of those. I thought I would be first because you seemed more like the Bachelor type. But, wow."  
"Yay but I will need more that 2 people to care for that. You have soo many houseplants and means you are more responsible. So, I ask you, will you help me?" Dan ended if with a smile.  
"Of course."  
Through the weeks, the child developed a love of lions, smiled and giggled a lot, but whenever Phil was near the child it started to cry. SoPhil kept his distance while still helping Dan. Dan also noticed this and had an idea.  
A week passed, and a package came, and Dan opened the door, grabbed it then took Philip into his room. Dan opened the package to make sure it was right. Then shoved it into Phil's hands. "Put this on and come out into the living room. Okay?"  
"Okay..." and Dan let Ph be to change.  
"ROAR!" Dan heard coming into the living room and the child looked its way. Emerged aPhilion (Phil in a lion onesie). And the child giggled. Phil got on his hands and knees and played with the child for a long time till the baby fell asleep.  
"Thank you. I thought that I would never be able to play with him. Thank you."Phil said to Dan.  
"Well, I wanted to share the experience with you." Dan said.


End file.
